


The Watch

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: “Is that… is that… for… me?” Peter asked meekly.Tony smiled fondly at him, “Of course it is, kid.”orTony gives Peter a watch.





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it! It's just a small, little ficlet but I love it.

“Hey have you heard-”

“Some scientists on Gamma-”

“I think it’s just a rumor-”

“There’s no way-”

“Attention, please!” A voice snapped in the front of the conference room. All the Lab Directors rapidly shut up and turned their attention to the front of the room.

“We have some very exciting news today,” Pepper continued. “As you may have heard, we have had a group of scientists in sector Gamma working towards making different pieces of jewelry into access badges for one and a half months. Last week, they finally succeeded. They have been testing it all week and this project has officially been labeled functional and operational.”

The Lab Directors cheered loudly and started whispering among themselves. Pepper held up a hand and the room fell quiet again.

“Please take out your tablets; we will be reviewing the information that you need to know.”

The projector turned on and Pepper started speaking. “Now, an access badge uses an RFID Proximity chip to allow access to the building, the sectors, and your rooms. When placed near a scanner, the chip receives a Radio-Frequency signal which provides enough power to send the card's unique number back to the reader. The information is processed and access is either granted or denied. Our scientists have engineered a way to insert the RFIDs into different kinds of jewelry by using microengineering. We call this Access Jewelry or AJ”

She paused for a moment to let the Lab Directors absorb the information and then continued. “They are three types of accessories that the RFIDs work with: watches, rings, and necklaces. Now, we are going to do this by sectors.”

Pepper directed her gaze back to the table. “Zach, Alison, Noah, Benjamin, and Charlotte, since you are the Omega Lab Directors, you and your sector will be going first. What you will do is have anyone who wants to change from an access card to an AJ turn in the piece of jewelry they want to you with their access card. One piece of jewelry per person. You will then deliver them to Andrea at the front desk. Next will be the Delta, and then Gamma. Give them to Andrea in no more than 200 at a time and give her at least 4 hours before dropping off the next load. You have one week per sector to get all the AJs done.”

All the Lab Directors were grinning like idiots and Pepper smiled back. “Alright, alright get out of here, I will see you all next week on Sunday.”

As soon as she said the word, the Lab Directors started chatting excitedly and practically ran to the elevators to share the news with their interns and scientists. Peter stayed seated until they all left. He walked up to Pepper and flopped into her chest. 

“Hi, Peter.” Pepper smiled warmly and wrapped him in a hug.

“Hi, mom.” He mumbled tiredly into her chest. She looked at him affectionately and carded her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m glad I could give them good news for once. Isn’t it exciting?”

Peter nodded in response and wrapped his arms around her firmly.

“Long day?” She asked.

He nodded again.

“Well I think Tony wanted to speak with you, but I can always tell him you are too tired. It is 11:30; you should be asleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Peter grinned.

“Then you, my love, are very weak.” Pepper laughed softly as Peter groaned in protest. 

“I’ll be fine, mom. I’m sure whatever dad has to say won’t take that long.”

Pepper nodded slightly before kissing the top of his head, “don’t stay up too late, okay?”

Peter held a thumbs up before trudging to the elevator. He heard it ding softly when he reached the right floor and he stepped out.

“Hey, Pete. Come sit down will me, I have something to talk to you about.” Tony called from the couch.

Peter obeyed and slowly urged himself over. Tony gave him a bright smile when he finally sat.

“So, I heard the news about the AJs... “ Tony started and Peter hummed in acknowledgment.

“And I realized that you don’t have anything you could use for the AJ and I thought that was wrong. Everyone should have some jewelry piece, so I dug this out of a dusty box and cleaned it up for you.”

Peter lurched forward as if all the life had been brought back into him. Sitting in Tony’s hand was a beautiful watch. It was a simple and elegant watch. It had a tawny-colored leather strap with a steel case and Peter couldn’t help but gasp softly.

“This has been in the Stark family for decades. It started 8 or so generations ago and since then, it has been passed down through all the men of the Stark family. My dad gave it to me when I was 18 years old. Even though I hated him, I knew I had to keep it for when I had my own son.” Tony explained.

“Is that… is that… for… me?” Peter asked meekly.

Tony smiled fondly at him, “Of course it is, kid.”

Peter hiccuped as tears started flowing down his face and soon the tears turned into soft sobs. 

“Can I put it on you?” Tony asked gently. Peter hiccuped again but nodded his head and held out his wrist. Tony quickly fastened it onto Peter and smiled. “It looks great on you.”

Peter launched himself at Tony and clung onto him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Peter kept repeating it like a mantra he couldn’t stop. 

“Anything for you, Peter,” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Peter and hugged him tightly.

“I love you so much, dad.” Peter choked out. At those words, Tony also let a few tears slid down his face as.

“I love you too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
